The recovery
by NightTides
Summary: This is a new cherub, with 2 new characters
1. Chapter 1

He is waiting for her, she looks at him. Her gaze doesn't waver, it doesn't move, her eyes are fixed on him. The boy, he is waiting for his bus to school, he waits at the same place, same time every day, and he doesn't realise that he is being watched, or at least to the girl she doesn't know, he has known she has been watching him for quite a while now, but he doesn't know who she is, what her name is, he sees her, but he doesn't look back, he doesn't move. He just waits there, he waits for his bus, but he just wishes she'd show herself.

He gets to school, he goes to his classes, he never sees the girl, he'd only see her or known she was there at the bus stop. He expects her to be there when he gets off the bus, but she never is, it's peculiar, but he becomes accustomed to it.

But, one day, he crosses to the girl in the bushes, and she panics, but she doesn't care. He asks what she is doing, but she doesn't say a single word, she just looks at him, mesmerised, her eyes don't move, she stays there, un moving, and no more is said between them, until she tell the boy her name, her name is Sophia, so the boy tells her his name, his name is Luke, but they just stood there, staring at each other. But then Luke turned away, and walked to his bus, and everything felt like it was the same, but it wasn't. Both of them realised this, but things were about to change for them.


	2. Chapter 2

More Sophia than anyone else, because, what she doesn't realise is that, Luke, is a CHERUB agent. Luke works for the British Secret service, child spies, and his mission, to stop the main drug route through the streets of Luton, it's his first mission, and it's about to change both of their lives as they know it….

Luke tries to find her in the school grounds, and he does, but in the one place he would never expect to find anyone… the Library. It is derelict, no one ever goes there, except her, he finds her, reading on a blue couch, but she doesn't have just one book with her, she has a whole pile with her, and he realises that she I smart, VERY smart, even smarter than his best friend, Steven. And Steven has one of the highest IQ's back at cherub campus. But he wasn't going to let her get in his way, well, maybe a little. But his mind travels back to where his mind actually has to be, the mission, he is a solo agent in this mission, and it's his first ever, only 11 years old, just passed basic training with Mr Pike, and now on a mission, where he grew up, in Australia.

When he was a young boy, his parents were killed in a house fire, the fire brigade and the police just thought it was unsuspicious, but he knew it wasn't. His twin brother and his two older sisters made it out of the blazing inferno alive, but his parents perished in the blaze, but as he was racing out of the house, he was the first out; he noticed a car screeching away from his house, he immediately knew that something was wrong, and he found some police files, and read that his father had some rubs with the drug dealing business, with one group in particular. He was never able to obtain the name of that group, but he knew that it was between two groups: The Head smashers and The Detonators. And he thinks he has found the group who murdered his parents…

CHERUB found him and his brother and sisters a few months after they were put into a foster home, and they moved over to England to work for CHERUB. They were only young. His oldest sister: She was around 14, next, his other sister: she was 11, while Luke and his brother were only 9, so they were all taken to CHERUB and after a while, they all settled in, but somehow, Luke felt like he was missing something, he felt like that he had left something behind in that fire all of those years ago, but he could never work out what he was missing. But he passed basic training, he went to his classes on Campus, participated in all of the sports, did well on his missions, he had is navy blue shirt and was close to his black shirt, so most people would like to have him around on campus, but most people don't realise that he doesn't have many friends on campus. People don't seem to realise that one of the reasons of which he is at CHERUB is mainly because he didn't want to abandon his family because his brothers and sisters were all he had left family wise, but he had friends, people that meant the absolute world to him, but he couldn't just leave his family and stay where he grew up, but they all had to stick together, so he left off to England with his family, he left his old life behind and became a new person, with a completely different life to what he had before the fire.


End file.
